After School
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: At least it was after school when weird magic happened. Still doesn't make it any better than Jake was now hiding in the boys locker room while the football team got changed.


**~After School~**

Jake pressed himself closer to the wall, toes shaking on the toilet lid. He held his breath as excited chattering and shouting echoed throughout the locker room, tail swishing nervously around him. It wasn't his fault that he was hiding in a bathroom stall in the boys' locker room with most of his dragon features- ears, tails, claws, fangs, eyes- on display. It was the suspicious person in the black cloak's fault! He merely followed them into the locker room to see what they were up to! He didn't even go dragon! All he said was 'hey' and then thing he knew, he was showing dragon parts and they were gone.

Luckily, it was after school.

Unluckily, football practice ended and he had about only a minute to hide before the team came in.

And so here he was- hiding on top of a toilet, waiting for the jocks to leave, cursing himself for leaving his (dead) cell phone at home and telling Spud and Trixie to go home, knowing that Spud had extended family staying over and Trixie had after school tutoring to go to. Cursing the witch for whatever spell she hit him with (he couldn't make anything disappear). Finally, the voices faded off, heavy footsteps walking out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Waiting for a few more minutes (the whole room smelled like sweat, dirty laundry, and body spray so his sense of smell wasn't any help), Jake carefully slipped off the lid and opened the door slightly, peeking out.

Seeing and hearing nothing, he slipped out. The American Dragon peeked into the room to double check that it was clear. But, before he could make a break to an alleyway that he knew led to his grandpa's shop, a voice had him freezing up in his tracks.

"Long?"

Fuck his life.

Jake turned to find the now nineteen year old top school bully and his crush Brad fucking Morton standing behind him with wide eyes, still in his football uniform. Don't ask him how the crush came about- it was complicated. Jake still loved Rose, but she held too much loyalty to the Hunts Clan to make a relationship between them work. The now seventeen year old dragon couldn't deny that he has always been attracted to Brad for some reason, and the absence of Rose made that attraction a glaring part of his life. And since they began high school, Brad has been different. Still an asshole but not as hot tempered of physical with his "victims". Okay, not as physical to anyone but Jake. He didn't get the crap knocked out of him- just held up against any solid surface or pushed around or his hair roughly ruffled. It was…nice not to go home with bruises. The attraction grew into the now present crush on the football star.

Of course, Jake would be a bigger liar than he already was if he didn't say that Brad was really fucking attractive. 6'5 with broad, hard shoulders, a strong jaw line, dark eyes… there was some serious physical want that often played a role in Jake's nightly fantasies.

"H-Hey Brad! I know this looks weird, but it's f-fine! I was just on my way out!"

Before he could run away, the boy found himself pinned against a locker, hands held in a one hand grip over his head. His chin was roughly tilted up, forcing him to meet those damn dark eyes. "Brad?" The growl he received shouldn't have stirred a fire inside of his belly. Or hardened his cock.

"You got five seconds, Long."

"To do what?" Oh, it was pretty clear what he had five seconds for, but he couldn't help being a smart ass. Brad's eyes narrowed, guessing his game, the hand on his chin coming down to cup his crouch, drawing a startled moan from Jake's throat.

"To decide if you want me to take care of this for you."

The answer was automatic, especially as a mouth nipped at his ear, tongue tracing the long ends. "Y-Yes!"

Jake could feel a smirk against his ear, and he nipped the tan neck in front of him in vengeance. He grinned at the groan he got, only to give a breathless 'ah' when a hand crept into his pants, hot flesh against flesh. He rocked against the hand, panting hotly. His legs nearly gave out when he watched Brad drop to his knees, pulling his pants and underwear down and off together and his body off the wall. He nearly screamed when Brad deep throated him, picking his legs up to lay them across his broad shoulders, a large hand planted on the small of his back, fingers rubbing where his tail was connected. Jake, mindfully of his talons, could only grip Brad's blonde hair and hold on, moaning and groaning and begging for more.

"B-Brad! P-Please!"

The jock sucked harder, tongue and teeth running along his cock, groaning around the erection. Fingers crept down to grip his ass as eyes stared up at him, dark and heavy. And that was what pushed Jake over the edge, the fire inside of him consuming his blood as his body shook, gasps and broken cries spilling out of his mouth. Brad sucked Jake throughout his orgasm, till the boy was shaking from sensitivity. With a wet pop, Brad released his cock and laid the worn out boy on the bench. Jake grabbed onto the blonde's arm when he started to move away. "What about you?"

Brad smirked and held up a hand, covered in white stickiness. "You looked too fuckable for me to control myself."

He watched as Brad changed, shamelessly eyeing his ass and blushing at the size of Brad's cock. After getting dressed, Brad pulled on Jake's underwear and pants back onto him, fingers lightly running up his legs. "Stay put."

"Don't have any feeling in my legs- kinda hard to move."

Brad smirked before leaving the room. Once the jock left, the reality of what just happened slammed into Jake's brain. Holy shit- he just got a blowjob from Brad Morton, who jerked himself because Jake looked "too fuckable"! The dragon covered his eyes with his hands, face on fire. Shit, shit shit! What the hell happens now?!

"I was hoping to date you."

Jake, further embarrassed that he said that out loud, peeked between his fingers to find Brad standing over him, his and Jake's backpacks over his shoulder. Brad picked him up and wrapped Jake's legs around his waist, big hands on the boy's ass. Lips pressed into Jake's gently for their first kiss. Jake cupped Brad's face, deepening the kiss. It was sweet and gentle and really nice after just having his dick sucked. His tail flickered around happily. Once the two high schoolers broke part, Jake buried his face into Brad's neck and closed his eyes. "I like that idea."

A large jacket- Brad's letterman- was laid over his head, the intention clear. Jake tucked in his tail as he was carried to Brad's car, set into the passenger seat that was laid back so no one could see him (and his less than human bits). Jake watched as his boyfriend? started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. At least it was Friday, so he didn't have to be home until later. "Where are we heading?"

"Someplace where we can talk."

Jake must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Brad was shaking him. The American Dragon stretched out like a cat, yawning. He ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly, but froze. Slowly he pulled his hand away so he could stare at flesh color, neat nailed self. Looking over his shoulder, Jake found that his tail was gone too. Flipping the car visor down violently, the high schooler's suspicions were confirmed- he was back to looking like a human. Jake rubbed his eyes- it has been a long day.

"Are you coming or what?"

Jake snorted, "You already made me do that." Brad laughed. He slid out of the car to the blonde sitting up against the windshield, legs spread and bent. Jake climbed up and between her legs, tucking his head under Brad's chin, arms loosing wrapped around the blonde's waist. A broad hand settled on the small of his back, while the other ran through his already spikey hair. "Guess I should start first." Brad hummed in agreement.

So Jake spilled everything- his heritage, his job as a "guardian", the Hunts Clan. Hell, he even talked about his attraction to the quarterback. Brad just listened all the while. And once he finished everything up to today, he waited for Brad's reaction. "Well, that certainly explains why you looked like you walked out of one of my fantasies." Jake pulled back slightly and looked into Brad's eyes, startled about how calm Brad was.

"You're not freaked out?"

Brad shrugged. "I always suspected that there was something different about you. Finding out that you're from a family of dragons and protect magical creatures doesn't surprise me." Jake couldn't help the happiness and relief that flooded his system. It was nice to know that Brad wasn't freaked out about this. A sly smile made its' way on Jake's face as Brad's earlier comment surfaced caught up to him. Moving to straddle the football player, Jake gave an innocent smile at the blonde.

"Does it make it easier to accept what I am because I also can look like something from one of your fantasies?"

The blonde lightly blushed. "Yeah."

"Care to explain? Especially considering our past history."

Brad sighed, tilting his head back and pulled Jake closer. "I don't know when I became interested in you in middle school. I only realized my feelings about you when I was staring at you in class one day. Of course, I had a sexuality crisis because, in my adolescent mind, people were either gay or straight. My sister, who was her school's GSA president, talked to me and helped my figure out that I was bi. You were still dating Rose at the time so I didn't want to mess with that since you were so happy. Figured messing with you was the best option to get your attention."

"Is that why you stopped shoving me into lockers and that crap, and matured?"

The blonde ran a hand down his face, cheeks pink. "Yeah. Thought that, even if you swung this way, you wouldn't go out with someone like the dumb kid I use to be. Still couldn't help myself- pinning you to stuff and messing with your hair gave my chances to touch you without being creepy."

Jake snickered, despite his own warm blush, and butted his nose affectionately against Brad's. "We're both idiots." Brad snorted in agreement. The younger boy smiled and shyly asked, "So, boyfriends?"

"Preferably." Brad's eyes said _definitely_.

Giggling, Jake cupped Brad's face and leaned down to kiss him. They laughed when Jake missed, getting the corner of the quarterback's mouth, teeth slightly clicking together. _Yes_ , Jake thought as they did manage to lock lips, with some guidance from a smiling Brad, _this is perfect._

"Soooo Jake, what did you do yesterday after school?"

The boy groaned, rubbing his forehead at Haley's mischievous grin, trouble shining in her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Then don't have that look in your eyes!"

The girl pouted, poking him in the side. They, Trixie, and Spud were hanging out in the backroom of Gramp's shop, playing cards, "watching" the shop since the older dragon was at the vet's with Fu Dog. "I want to know! Since you came home with that goofy look on your face!"

Trixie snorted, obviously trying to hide a grin before her hand, "It's not a matter of what he did, Haley, but who did him."

"Trixie!" Jake could feel his face be engulf in flame, pressing his cards against his eyes.

"So you finally did something about your crush on Brad." "About time!"

"Spud! Haley!"' Then a thought hit him. "How in the Hell do you all know about this?"

They all grinned like cats that ate the canary.

"I hate you all. Who's idea was it?"

"My." Spud answered, "Haley looked up the spell and Trixie was our mysterious caped person."

Despite every nerve in his body telling him that he should be annoyed at the very least, Jake could help chuckling. These three were some of the most important people in his life. And, in the grand scheme of things, no one was hurt and they got him and Brad together. "I love you all."


End file.
